coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Iced
Description The team investigates the 1980 murder of an ice hockey player, who was killed on his team's Philly ice rink on the same night the U.S. hockey team had beaten the Soviet Union in the Olympic games in Lake Placid. Meanwhile Kat and Bell try to find time for one another and Scotty asks for his mother's help in finding the purse snatcher who attacked her. Synopsis When Tommy Flanagan, an undersized scrappy hockey upstart, is killed on the eve that the U.S. Hockey team wins the Olympic Gold Medal in 1980, Cullen Masters, a local goon and Tommy’s Bush League rival, is the prime suspect. The case is thrown out, but the town still blames Cullen. He finds a woman who can alibi him the night of Tommy’s murder and Rush and the team take the case. After vetting Krause, a past-his-prime bully who loses his spot on the team to Tommy; we learn that our no-nonsense Coach Heaton may have had motive as Tommy had eyes for his daughter, Molly. We later discover that the expensive hockey stick that killed Tommy belonged to his brother Sean, a hockey player who was meant to go places only to have his career cut short by injury. Was Sean jealous of Tommy? In the end we realize that Tommy’s death had nothing to do with hockey, but everything to do with love. Tommy’s best friend Dwight got Molly really drunk and slept with her which resulted in her getting pregnant. A pregnancy that Coach Heaton believed to be Tommy’s and covered it up by sending Molly away. Tommy found out and confronted Dwight and in a fit a rage, Dwight killed Tommy. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *John White as Tommy Flanagan *Lolita Davidovich as Molly Heaton (2009) *Jude Ciccolella as Coach Heaton (2009) *James C. Burns as Sean Flanagan (2009) *James Hanlon as Detective Pierson *Kristopher Higgins as Sean Flanagan (1979/1980) *Terri Hoyos as Rosa Valens *Jonathan LaPaglia as A.D.A. Curtis Bell *Robert Romanus as Dwight Barnes (2009) *Brian Scannell as Coach Heaton (1979/1980) *Michael Trotter as Dwight Barnes (1979/1980) *Michelle Alexis as Molly Heaton (1979/1980) *Lance Irwin as Cullen Masters (2009) *Bill Kalmenson as Frank Krause (2009) Co-Starring *Clarence Barnes as Hockey Announcer (1980) *Michele Boyd as Hockey Groupie (1979) *Stephen Desjardins as Frank Krause (1979/1980) *Antal Kalik as Cullen Masters (1980) *'Unknown child actor' as Jason Masters Notes *Darcy Curtis's case box is visible when Vera puts Tommy's case box away. *Thom Barry does not appear in this episode. *Coach Heaton says he tried to get Tommy a spot on the hockey team at Powell University. This was the same university where Mike Delaney attended (and was murdered) in "Justice". Music All music featured in this episode is by Bob Seger. *"Ramblin' Gamblin' Man" *"Her Strut" *"Rock and Roll Never Forgets" *"Roll Me Away" *"Night Moves" *"Fire Down Below" *"Against the Wind" Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Single artist episodes Category:Episodes About Romance Category:Episodes About Sports Category:Episodes About Rape Category:Beating Deaths